


Mouthy Captain

by MemphisGal94



Series: Mouthy Captain [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemphisGal94/pseuds/MemphisGal94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim is overheard by his boyfriends bragging about his sexual prowess to Uhura and Chapel, Bones and Spock take it upon themselves to remind their cocky Captain just who reigns supreme behind closed doors. WARNING: Contains the spanking of an adult!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthy Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here, and my first venture into the Star Trek fandom. Be gentle, please. I hope anyone who reads this likes it!

Being the youngest captain in Starfleet history had its challenges, as did anything. But this was just fucking ridiculous.

James T. Kirk sat at the desk in his quarters, thick black-rimmed glasses sliding perpetually down his nose with each second, as he stared at the PADD before him. This was the fifth page required of him to document a damn replicator that blew up, because someone in his crew (a very innocent looking Chekov denied involvement almost too cutely when confronted) decided to see just how complicated they could make an order. No injuries had occurred, but the smell had cleared out the mess hall for a good three hours.

Why the hell did he have to spend his off time, which was hard enough to come by on the flagship of fucking Starfleet on its first mission following the Narada incident, filling out five pages of paperwork on a damn overused replicator?

Jim sighed, jerking his glasses off and digging his hands into tired eyes. It was hard going from looking at the space warping by on the bridge then staring at the tiny little screen and the even tinier little words for two straight hours. Okay, so the screen wasn’t tiny but the letters were. And they were starting to blur together, another sign of his exhaustion.

Stealing himself the ass chewing he’d no doubt get tomorrow, Jim sent the unfinished report to Admiralty and shoved away from the desk. Stripping down to his simple Starfleet issued boxer briefs, he slid underneath the cool sheets of his bed. His blue eyes have only just slipped closed when the whoosh of the door to his quarters reveals he’s no longer alone. Jim’s a genius, and he’s programed his room to allow two people inside: Spock (his sexy ass First Officer with a cockzilla instead of a normal penis) and Bones (his sexy as fuck Southern-drawl, sun kissed skin—even in space for crying out loud—best friend with definite fucking benefits).

Jim rolls onto his back and blinks.

Bones tended to be brooding most of the time, always muttering obscenities and wielding a hypo that had Jim cowering under the intense brown-eyed gaze, but it was just a tad bit more dangerous after a long day in sick bay or Jim had done something outrageously stupid.

Since Jim hadn’t done anything idiotic (that he knew of), he assumed the fierce gaze the doctor had pierced him with had everything to do with stress and nothing to do with his foolishness.

“’I had him begging for my dick like a little bitch,’” Bones said.

Before Jim could ask just what Bones was trying to say, the adjoining bathroom door opened and Spock stepped inside. The hairs on the back of Jim’s neck stood at attention, finally catching onto the tension in between his two lovers.

“’I made him lose his Vulcan control with just one thrust,’” Spock said.

Fuck.

They’d heard him.

Okay, so it wasn’t that damn surprising that the three hottest superior officers aboard the Enterprise were fucking. Of course, only the bridge crew really knew. It was kind of hard not to pick up on it when Jim came to his shifts with either a limp, a squirm, or obvious marks on his neck. It was, however, misconstrued that Jim was the one who commanded not only the ship, but the sheets as well.

If you mentioned this to Bones, he’d probably have to hypo himself to stop his laughter.

If you questioned Spock, you’d get that infamous quirk of his left eyebrow and probably the closest thing to a smirk the half Vulcan would ever give.

“Jim, I thought we said we would be keeping our private lives private,” Bones growled, stepping closer to the bed. Spock did the same, and the two men stood shoulder to shoulder.

“Lives? Are you stepping out on us, Bones?” Jim’s only answer when he was in trouble was attempted humor. It never had the desired affect; he didn’t even know why he tried.

Oh, right. Because on top of being a genius, he was a goddamn idiot.

Bones acted faster than Jim was anticipating. Suddenly the sheets were ripped from the bed and Jim was jerked roughly onto his feet. Jim pouted indignantly even though his dick twitched in his boxers. God, he seriously got turned on when manhandled in the bedroom. But this was not the time for his cock to betray him, because it was obvious he was in some deep shit right now.

“We let you on top for one night,” Bones says as he sits on the edge of the bed. Jim really doesn’t like where this is going. Spock sits next to the CMO and they both look up at their captain. “You know neither of us are bottoms. But you’d been a good boy lately, so we thought we’d reward you. It was new, enjoyable, and private. Private, Jim.”

That night had been different and mind blowing. He’d worked his old magic from his Academy days, pre-Bones, and both his CMO and First Officer had writhed uncharacteristically beneath him until Jim had them both moaning his name breathlessly, begging for more. It had been intimate, surprisingly so, and Jim had shared it.

“Your nature of speaking obscenely is particularly easy to overlook, Jim,” Spock said in his normal tone, but Jim knew his lovers better than he knew himself. He could hear the disapproval, see the betrayal in the dark eyes. “But when it pertains to our sexual relationship, I must admit I find it hard to turn the other way. As Leonard has said, the events of the other night were meant to be private and kept between the three of us.”

The wave of guilt that rushed over Jim was so strong it was nearly choking him. It wasn’t hard to guess what Bones planned on doing, to make sure Jim knew just what the roles in the bedroom and in their relationship were. So when Jim found himself deposited over both his lovers’ laps, he didn’t even attempt to voice a mumbled protest.

Bones removed his briefs with one swift tug, and Jim found himself bare as the day he was born. Biting his lip, he turned his head to hide his face in Spock’s hard stomach. The Vulcan’s long fingers threaded through Jim’s soft, dirty blonde hair as Bones wrapped a muscled arm around the captain’s waist to hold him still.

Bones’ hands were large. And fucking hard. And add just a little bit of exasperation and a hint of anger, and you had a very painful mix.

Jim sucked in a breath before he could stop himself. The sting was centered on his right cheek, but the tingles spread out. Jim barely had a chance to take a breath before a slap of equal force was applied to his left cheek. His right hand fisted the loose fabric of Spock’s Starfleet sweats, while his right tightened around the sheets of his bed.

“I think all three of us know just what our roles are in the bedroom,” Bones proclaimed, setting into a pace that gave Jim little to no time to accustom to the pain of the previous spank before a second was landing. “That’s not why I’m doing this. This is about you talking about our private lives to other members of the crew. I don’t even care that it was just Uhura and Chapel. It’s still that you even mentioned such a private moment to anyone. We gave you something that wasn’t easy for us, and you took advantage of it.”

Jim groaned, the fire in his ass quickly building. This was by far not the first time he’d found himself in this position. In fact, more often than not, he’d done something obscenely stupid or annoying that drove Bones into taking a “necessary action to keep you from being a goddamn idiot more than you already are,” as he’d once said.

With his face pressed into the base of Spock’s stomach, he felt the bulge against his cheek immediately. Despite the fact that this was a very serious occasion, it didn’t put a damper on the fact that Jim was over his lovers’ knees, gloriously naked, and at their complete disposal.

Something Spock was going to take advantage of.

Tightening his fist in Jim’s hair, Spock raised Jim’s face from his stomach. Jim winced slightly at the pain in his head that mixed horribly (perfectly) with the growing pain in his ass. Spock maneuvered his sweat pants and boxers over his hips and down his thighs. His large, semi hard cock brushed against Jim’s lips. A particularly hard spank to his crease, and Jim’s lips parted with a gasp of pain. Spock guided his mouth down onto the hardening member.

Jim didn’t know where to focus at first. But when Spock didn’t guide him, just left his long fingers gripped in Jim’s golden locks, he decided to focus on the sweet muscle in his mouth. He pulled off, to turn his head and lick from base to tip like it was a piece of candy. He took his time, slipping his tongue over every part he could reach while Bones intensified the punishment he was dishing out. Jim closed his hot mouth around the head of his Vulcan lover’s cock and sucked. Spock’s hips jerked just slightly at the stimulation but he didn’t thrust up or pull Jim’s head down.

It took maybe thirty seconds of Jim’s talented mouth working its magic before Spock’s control was broken by need. Jim felt the hands in his hair tighten, and suddenly his throat was full. He didn’t even have time to gag before he was retracted then shoved back down.

Traitorous tears stung the back of Jim’s eyes. The pulling of his hair, the dull ache in his jaw from overuse, and the fucking inferno in his ass was beginning to be too much for even his high pain tolerance to handle. It didn’t help that this entire situation was meant to chisel his ego down to size, to remind him just who controls the bedroom, and to reiterate that their private lives were no one else’s business.

Spock came with a nearly silent cry, rocking into Jim’s hot mouth as the waves of his orgasm rolled through him. Jim was forced to swallow, though he didn’t mind much. Spock had a unique, satisfying taste.

“F-Fuck,” Jim gasped, breathing in lung-fills of air now that his mouth was free. He realized then that Bones had finished spanking him. He looked back over his shoulder, lips swollen and eyes somewhat clouded. He was rock hard, and from what he could tell, so was Bones. “Am I forgiven?”

“Oh, we’re far from over,” Bones practically growled. And fuck if that didn’t go straight to Jim’s dick. “Spock and I are about to show you just how much of a bitch you are in bed.”

~oOo~

The next morning Jim lowered himself into the Captain’s chair gently.

Not only was his ass still the color of an apple, but his wrists were rubbed raw from being restrained, there were bruises on his hips and shoulders. His ass was sore for the three rounds he’d gone last night. He had an aching bite mark on the left side of his neck were Spock had broken skin when coming inside him. Not to mention the hickeys that covered the rest of his neck and chest.

Spock looked content as he watched his lover sit, and Bones looked delighted in the cruelest way.

Uhura, catching his eye from her communications station, smiled a knowing grin.

Well fuck. Now she knew he was commanding nothing other than the USS Enterprise.

The sheets, well, that’s where Spock and McCoy reigned.


End file.
